


The Cursed Beaver

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Curses, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Genderswap, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find a cursed object that allows them to switch genders whenever they want.</p><p>This is a prompt fill.  See notes for the full prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cursed Beaver

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sam and Dean are cleaning out John's storage locker. One of the items in a curse box is a charm that will turn a man into a woman and back again. No evil side effects, just the genderswitch.
> 
> The charm gets used on each of them, Dean first, then he dares Sam to try it, bets Sam something huge that Sam couldn't make it a whole week as a woman. Sam sets out to prove Dean wrong. They have sex while they're genderswapped (and Sam is just as toppy and aggressive during sex as when he's a guy, rides Dean hard). They try sex with both of them as women. Dean thinks lesbian sex would be awesome.
> 
> My one and only pet peeve with genderswap stories is when the writers have the boys turn into petite girls. Both Sam and Dean should turn into tall, built women. Sam toughs out a week to win the bet but decides never again. Dean thinks he'll keep the charm around for occasional recreational use. He kind of liked it when Sam treats him like a lady.
> 
> Bonus- they have to buy bras. Especially if it's Sam that needs one because he's really stacked as a woman, so big he needs a specialty bra shop.
> 
> Alternate Links: [My LJ](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/11067.html) || [Original Prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/80640.html?thread=29893632#t29893632)

Sam hears a crash, as if something wooden has fallen to the floor and broken open.  Just as he's about to give Dean a hard time about breaking something, he hears a rather odd sound.  
  
“Fuck!” a very feminine voice yells.  
  
Sam's head tilts to the side.  He's looking at an interesting item.  Well, it was interesting a moment ago, but now he could care less as he sets it back down and turns around.  What he sees makes him squeak.  He wishes it had been a more manly sound, but it's a squeak.  
  
It's obviously Dean standing there.  He's in the same clothes.  His hair is the same.  The way the clothes fit, however, is slightly different.  If by slightly you mean that the flannel's buttons have popped off and the shirt underneath looks like it's screaming for mercy at the limits of it's ability to stretch.  
  
“Uhm, Dean?” Sam says, frozen where he's standing and unable to tear his eyes away from the thinly-stretched fabric.  “Did you happen to touch something?” he asks, already gearing up to tease Dean mercilessly.  Because, boobs!  
  
Dean's overly-large chest is heaving with his breaths, and Sam finally looks a little further north of that, seeing Dean's eyes are wide enough that in any other situation Sam would be laughing.  And, now that Sam's not staring at boobs, he sees Dean's holding something in his right hand.  He can't tell what it is because the lighting in the storage locker sucks, but it's about the size and roughly the shape of a small shoe.  
  
“Fuck, Sam, it wasn't locked!” Dean says.  
  
The sound of Dean's voice jars Sam.  It still sounds like Dean.  The inflection and speech pattern is the same, but the gravely low tone is not so low anymore.  Sam looks down at the shattered remains of the box.  
  
“Huh, I guess dad didn't lock that one,” Sam deadpans.  
  
“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Dean yells sarcastically, and it's slightly more annoying now that Dean's voice is not as deep.  
  
Sam looks back up at Dean's boobs.  “So, uhm, genderswap curse?” he asks stupidly.  Because there's boobs.  
  
Dean squeaks, then grabs at his crotch with his left hand.  And Sam's glad he's not the only one that's squeaking today.  
  
“It's gone!” Dean screeches.  
  
Sam's heard people describing a woman's yelling as screeching before, but he'd never believed it could be called that until just now.  
  
“My dick is gone!” he continues screeching, still grabbing at his crotch as if he'll find his dick if he just keeps feeling around long enough.  
  
Sam holds his hands out to his side in a calm-the-fuck-down gesture.  “It's a cursed object.  We'll fix this,” he says firmly.  It looks like Dean's about to faint if he doesn't stop panicking, and Sam's not close enough to keep him from hurting himself on the way down.  
  
“Oh!” Dean says, and his voice sure as hell isn't screeching now.  
  
In fact, the tone of voice Dean uses makes Sam's dick twitch.  Especially when Sam manages to tear his eyes away from boobs to see that Dean is getting busy with his own crotch, and he doesn't seem to care that the jeans and boxers are in the way.  
  
“Mmm, oh, fuck yeah!” Dean says in a voice that Sam would call sultry.  
  
Sam's dick is very interested in what Dean's doing, and since his brain already gave up when there was boobs, Sam follows his dick's advice and stumbles over to Dean.  Dean's cheeks are flushed, and now that he's closer to him, Sam sees that Dean's facial features have softened.  
  
He still looks fairly masculine, but there are subtle changes.  Changes that Sam's dick really likes.  As if Dean wasn't hot enough to begin with.

Sam reaches up, can't help himself, and puts his right hand over Dean's left breast.  Dean's so busy playing with his crotch through his jeans that he doesn't seem to notice Sam's hand on his tit.  Well, that is until Sam flicks Dean's nipple.  
  
“Oh, fuck, Sam,” Dean moans, shivering and pushing his chest toward Sam.  
  
Sam knows there's something he should be doing, but Dean's tit is so soft, so big, so perfect.  “I suppose we should find out if there's any, ya know, bad, uhm, things that the, ah, thing you touched does,” Sam says, and he doesn't even have the brainpower available to berate himself for sounding so stupid.  
  
Dean gasps, then moans again, and then suddenly takes a step back.  Sam wants to follow, but the look on Dean's face makes him pause.  
  
“Yeah, we need to research this,” Dean says, sounding entirely too reasonable for the situation.  
  
Sam shakes his head in an attempt to get his brain to work again and stop letting his dick decide what to do.  He bends over and picks up a piece of the box that is shattered at their feet.  There's an odd symbol carved into the wood that he doesn't recognize, so he puts the piece in his jacket pocket.  
  
“I didn't bring my laptop,” Sam says.  “We're going to have to go back to the motel.”  
  
“Okay, maybe we can do an image search while we're at it,” Dean says, holding up the object Sam had seen in Dean's right hand.  
  
Sam takes a moment to let his mind adjust to what he's looking at, and then he immediately starts laughing.  He laughs so hard his stomach hurts and he has trouble catching his breath.  
  
“You're an asshole,” Dean growls, then turns and stomps out of the storage locker.  
  
“Oh, c'mon, Deanna,” Sam calls after him.  “Don't flounce out of here all mad!”  He's still laughing as he takes off after Dean.  
  
*  
  
The car ride to the motel is short, but for Dean it must seem like forever, because every time Sam looks down at the statue in Dean's lap, he can't keep from giggling manically.  Dean already threatened to open the door and shove him out onto the road, but Sam doesn't think Dean's quite that mean.  
  
They walk into the motel room, and Sam lets Dean go first so he can watch his brother stomping through the door.  He finds it funny that Dean is stomping around when his tits have to be sore from the bouncing, because, damn, they're big tits.  
  
Dean sits down on the bed, setting the statue next to him, and Sam giggles again as he pulls his laptop out.  Dean glares at him, but Sam just sits down on his own bed and gets comfortable.  
  
He opens a browser and begins to type.  “Let's see,” Sam drawls.  “I need to search for Cursed Beaver Statue,” he says, barely able to contain himself.  
  
Dean stands up, leaving the statue on the bed, walks up next to Sam, and punches him on the side of his right thigh.  
  
Sam lets out a yelp, then glares up at Dean.  “That wasn't very lady-like,” he sneers.  
  
Dean's nostrils flare, and Sam realizes he went just a little too far.  Dean punches him in the same exact spot on his thigh, this time harder than before.  
  
“Fuck!” Sam yells, twisting away from Dean even though the damage is already done.  “Apparently the change in gender hasn't affected your strength,” he grumbles as he rubs his thigh.  
  
“Damn right,” Dean grumbles.  He sits back down on the bed.  “Do your stupid search,” he demands, pointing at the laptop.  
  
Sam can't help it.  He knows he's risking another punch, but he just can't help it.  “Somebody needs some Midol,” he mumbles loud enough that Dean can clearly hear him.  
  
Dean is up off the bed and on Sam so fast he barely has time to get his laptop safely up at the head of the bed under the pillows.  Dean straddles Sam's waist, then pinches both of Sam's nipples, one with each hand.  
  
“You fucker!” Sam bellows, his hips bucking up to try and dislodge Dean.

The bucking thing has never worked before, and it doesn't work this time either.  Dean may be shorter than him, but he also fights much dirtier.  His legs are wrapped around behind Sam's knees, ensuring Sam can't wriggle away or knock him off, and Sam knows that even if he manages to flip them both, Dean will just use the new position to his advantage, even if he's on the bottom.  
  
So Sam decides to try something new.  Well, not a new move.  He's used this move before when they're wrestling around on the ground and Dean's pissed and looking to make Sam cry mercy.  But this time he has a new toy to play with.  
  
Sam reaches up, snakes his right hand over top of Dean's left thigh, and he heads for Dean's crotch.  It still takes him a bit by surprise that there's a softness where there's supposed to be a dick and balls, but he uses his fist to push his knuckles into where he knows Dean's brand new pussy is.  
  
He's sure it doesn't do a whole lot because Dean's still got his jeans and boxers on, but it's enough to make Dean forget about payback.  Dean abruptly lets go of Sam's abused nipples, uses Sam's chest to lean on, and grinds down on Sam's fist.  
  
“Mmm, Sammy,” Dean moans, his breath catching as he tries to find the best way to grind down on Sam's fist.  
  
Sam takes the opportunity while Dean's distracted to flip them, throwing Dean down onto his back and getting to his knees, his left hand on the bed to hold himself up over Dean, the right hand rubbing Dean's pussy through his jeans.  
  
Dean spreads his legs as much as he can in his jeans, his eyes closing and his back arching as Sam finds Dean's clit and pushes.  “Yeah!” Dean groans.  
  
Sam wants to see more.  He wants to play with all the new equipment, and it seems that Dean's on board with that because he reaches up and undoes his belt, then the button and zipper on his jeans.  Sam takes that as his cue to grab the waistline of Dean's jeans and boxers and roughly pull them off Dean's legs.   He yanks so hard that Dean's ass comes off the bed, then bounces when his ass comes back down to the bed.  
  
Sam gets stuck on Dean's boots, and he growls his frustration, but eventually gets the boots and socks off, tossing them somewhere on the other side of the room, then yanks the jeans and boxers off and throws them on the floor.  
  
He freezes when he sees it, holding his breath as he looks down at it.  It's really a pussy.  Dean's dick and balls are gone.  It's kind of funny to Sam that Dean's pubic hair is still neatly trimmed, the hair being the same length it was when he gave Dean a blowjob just this morning,  
  
“Is there something wrong with it?” Dean asks, and Sam realizes Dean's upset.  
  
Sam looks Dean in the eye, noticing Dean's eyes are wide with concern, and he smiles.  “It's perfect,” he says, watching the relief chase away the fear on Dean's face.  
  
“Well don't just sit there looking at it!” Dean says, impatient now that he's not freaking out.  “Eat me out, man!” he says, thrusting his pussy up toward Sam's face.  
  
Sam chuckles.  “Yes, ma'am,” he says as sarcastically as he can.  
  
“I'll let that comment go if you – mmm, yeah,” Dean moans, his legs falling apart as Sam licks the full length of Dean's slit.  
  
Sam settles down onto his own belly, legs stretched out behind him, and he props himself up on his elbows.  Sam pushes his tongue between Dean's lips and moans just as loud as Dean does.  
  
“You're wet,” Sam says, barely able to pull himself away from licking long enough to say it.  “And you taste amazing,” he growls, then shoves his tongue back in.  
  
“Oh, fuck, Sam!  Now I know why, ah, fuck, they go crazy, yeah!” Dean says, his hips twitching, and from Sam's vantage point, he can see Dean arching his back and writhing.  “No wonder girls go crazy when you eat them out!” he blurts, sounding like he's having the time of his life.  
  
Sam shoves his tongue into Dean's hole a few times, then moves up to his clit, flicking it just once with the tip of his tongue.

“Ah!  Yeah!  More, Sam, more!” Dean yells.  
  
Sam smiles as his licks, wondering if anyone's going to complain about the yelling.  He doesn't care, but he thinks Dean will get a kick out of it if someone comes knocking on the motel room door to complain.  
  
Sam gets a mental picture of Dean walking to the door completely naked, because Dean does things like that when he's pissed about having his fun times interrupted.  Sam imagines Dean telling the motel manager exactly what the noise is all about, then grabbing his new tits and asking the motel manager if his tits are hot.  
  
Then Sam wonders why he's imagining that when he's got a wet pussy in his face that he could be completely focused on.  He sucks on Dean's clit hard, and Dean's entire body stiffens.  
  
“Oh, fucking, fuck!” Dean yells as his orgasm races through him.  
  
Sam hangs on for the ride as Dean's legs close around his head and Dean's body bucks and writhes.  He can't breathe, but it's totally worth it to have his face shoved in there, everything convulsing around him, and he shoves his tongue in Dean's hole the best he can to lick it clean.  
  
Sam hears Dean yelling, moaning, and babbling, but he can't hear the exact words because Dean's thighs are clamped around his head.  He waits Dean out, knowing he has good lung capacity and he'll be okay for at least another ten seconds before his lungs start to burn.  
  
Dean's legs fall away from Sam's head, and Sam takes in a few gulps of fresh air.  He looks up at Dean's face because he wants to see how wrecked Dean is, and he's not disappointed.  Dean has a lazy smile on his face, his eyes are half closed, and he looks like it would take more than simply the end of the world to get him out of bed.  
  
“Dude, that was awesome,” Dean moans, his voice deep and scratchy.  “You gotta try that,” he says as he throws his left forearm over his eyes.  
  
“I think I'll save it,” Sam says, getting to his knees.  “I'd like to know if this is reversible before I give up my dick.”  
  
Dean snorts, then flaps his right hand at Sam.  “Do your research.  I'll stay here and play with myself, see how many times I can make myself come.”  
  
Sam is painfully hard.  “A little reciprocation would be nice,” he grumbles as he unzips and pulls his dick out.  
  
Dean grunts.  “I'm the chick.  Take care of it your damn self.”  
  
Dean says it with enough attitude that Sam decides Dean needs an adjustment on that attitude.  Sam jerks off quickly, smiling when he realizes Dean's not paying any attention to him.  Sam gets himself to the edge fast, having gotten nearly all the way there just from eating Dean out, and also having been hard since the storage locker.  
  
When he's about to come, he leans forward over Dean, spraying his come all over Dean's stomach and chest, getting both Dean's shirt and the skin of his belly all messy because Dean's shirt had ridden up to his breasts.  
  
Sam doesn't close his eyes as he's coming because he really wants to see Dean's reaction.  Dean tenses when he realizes what Sam's done, his arm lifting slowly off his face.  He looks down at his stomach and shirt, then looks up at Sam with a scowl.  
  
“You asshole!” Dean growls.  “You did that on purpose!”  
  
Sam laughs, not feeling guilty at all.  “You deserved it, man.”  
  
“I did not!” Dean says, his eyes wide and a look of annoyance on his face.  “I let you eat me out.  All you had to do was take care of your own dick!”  
  
Sam snorts.  “Yeah, I'm the asshole,” Sam says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Yes, you are,” Dean says, then points at his stomach.  “Lick it off!” he demands.  
  
“No,” Sam says, tucking himself back into his pants.  
  
“Lick it off or I'm not gonna let you fuck me later,” Dean sing-songs, an extremely smug look on his face.  
  
Sam thinks about it.  Dean might be bluffing, but Sam really would rather not take the chance that Dean means it.  He really, really wants to fuck Dean's pussy.  
  
“It's cold now,” Sam whines.  
  
“Like I give a fuck,” Dean says, throwing his arms out to his sides.

Sam sighs, then leans down and starts licking.  He hears Dean gasp, but he figures it's because he's using his tongue on Dean's belly, running around Dean's navel, dipping in to get all of his come.  
  
“Fuck, you're actually doing it,” Dean says, his voice breathy.  
  
Sam freezes, realizing Dean's turned on by this, not just excited because there's a tongue on his belly.  Figures.  Dean may have been pissy about Sam coming all over him in revenge, but Sam knows it was only on principle and it had nothing to do with Dean suddenly finding come icky or something stupid like that.  They've licked come off each other plenty of times.  
  
Sam starts making a show out of it.  He tickles Dean's navel with the tip of his tongue, then mouths at Dean's belly, licking and biting the come off Dean's skin.  By the time Sam moves up to Dean's shirt, licking away his own come, Dean's breathing heavily.  
  
In a move he really should be congratulated on, Sam changes position as if he needs to for leverage in order to lick Dean's shirt, holding himself up with his left hand on the bed.  Then he reaches down with his right hand, resting it over Dean's pussy.  
  
He sucks on the shirt, nuzzling Dean's breasts and moving the fingers of his right hand in a gentle rubbing motion, as if he's just accidentally feeling up Dean.  He feels Dean shiver, hears a little moan, which Dean promptly cuts off.  
  
Sam uses his nose to lift Dean's shirt more, pushing it up until he can lick and nibble at the underside of Dean's right breast.  He still hasn't played with Dean's tits as much as he'd like to, and he figures with the way Dean's being pissy over everything, he'll have to just take the initiative.  
  
He leans down a little harder, pushing on Dean's pussy as he gently bites Dean's breast.  Just as Dean arches his back, pushing his tits into Sam's face, Sam shoves his middle finger into Dean's hole.  
  
“Ah!  Sammy!” Dean says, sounding close to coming again already.  
  
The sound goes straight to Sam's dick.  Dean thrusts up against his hand, so Sam shoves in his index finger alongside his middle finger.  
  
“Mmm, oh, yeah,” Dean moans, grinding harder on Sam's hand.  
  
Sam lifts his head, looking Dean in the eye.  “So can I fuck you now that I cleaned up all my come like a good boy?” he asks coyly.  
  
“Fuck, yeah, Sam.  Yeah,” Dean says, nodding and spreading his legs further.  “Just, fuck, oh, go slow at first, but yeah, fuck me.”  
  
Sam sits back on his heels, using his left hand to undo the button on his jeans and unzip again.  He pulls his dick out, finger-fucking Dean, curling his fingers just right inside Dean, then smirking when Dean yelps and gets even more wet than he already was.  
  
Sam pulls his fingers out and uses his thumb to rub Dean's clit as he lines himself up with his left hand.  Dean's thrusting up at him, and Sam knows he's close to begging because his lips are already moving like he's trying to keep himself from saying anything, but soon he'll be begging and demanding.  
  
When Sam's dick makes contact with Dean's pussy, Sam has a hard time not just shoving his way in.  He knows if he does that, and if it hurts, Dean will put a stop to this and Sam will get slugged for his impatience.  So Sam rubs the tip of his dick around Dean's lips, spreading the slick, but not pushing in.  
  
“Sam, you fucking tease,” Dean gasps, trying to push his body down toward Sam.  
  
Sam just keeps up the gentle rubbing with the tip of his dick and his thumb, knowing Dean's about to get demanding.  
  
“Sam!” Dean barks, and Sam tries not to smirk.  “Fuck me!” he says, getting his elbows under him to sit partway up in bed.  “Oh, fuck, I wanna see your big, fat cock go in.  Push it in, Sammy,” Dean breathes, looking down at Sam's dick.  
  
Sam moans.  He's always been a sucker for dirty talk.  “Tell me if you want me to stop,” Sam warns, then starts pushing in.  
  
“Oh, oh, oh, yeah,” Dean whines, trying to spread his legs wider and watching as Sam's dick disappears into him.

Sam's watching too.  He usually loves watching his dick disappearing inside Dean's asshole, but watching it like this, pushing inside Dean's pussy with Dean watching everything -- it's amazing.  Dean hisses as Sam keeps going, but he doesn't tell Sam to stop.  
  
Instead of backing out and pushing in over and over, Sam just keeps pushing in steadily, and Dean flops back onto his back when Sam bottoms out.  Sam's usually aggressive in bed, but he doesn't want to hurt Dean, so he waits for Dean to adjust.  
  
“Move!  C'mon, fuck me, Sammy!” Dean says, looking up at Sam and waving his hands around.  
  
Sam is so relieved he nearly thanks Dean as he starts slowly fucking him.  He increases his speed each time he fucks into Dean, making sure Dean's okay and Sam's not going to get punched in the face.  But Dean is taking it and he's still got his 'gimme more' look on his face, so Sam fucks him harder.  
  
“Yeah, like that!” Dean moans, pushing up into Sam's thrusts.  
  
Sam can't take it anymore.  “Lift your shirt.  Wanna see your tits,” he demands.  
  
Dean smirks, but Sam wipes the smug look off his face by fucking him harder and doing a little twist with his hips that makes Dean yelp and arch his back again.  
  
“Dean!  Shirt!” Sam reminds him helpfully.  
  
Dean blinks up at him a moment, then seems to realize what the words mean.  He reaches up and lifts his shirt.    
  
“They're big.  They're fucking gorgeous,” Sam growls, fucking Dean even harder just to watch his tits bounce.  
  
Dean wriggles around some, pulling at his shirt and making frustrated grunting noises as he gets the shirt over his head, then throws it somewhere off to Sam's left.  
  
“Oh, yeah, that's even better,” Sam says, faltering in his rhythm as he gets an eyeful of Dean's bouncing tits.  
  
Sam anchors himself by scooting up and spreading his legs wider, planting his knees on either side of Dean's thighs so that he can do a double-handed boob grab.  
  
“Hey, not so hard,” Dean grumbles, a pout on his lips.  
  
Sam smirks.  Dean's aroused enough now that Sam knows he has the upper hand again.  He does that little twist of his hips again on the next thrust, then repositions his hands, getting Dean's nipples in the space between his thumbs and index fingers, then squeezes the nipples.  
  
“Oh!” Dean yelps, and Sam feels Dean's pussy squeeze around his cock.  
  
“I'll grab your tits as hard as I wanna grab your tits, bitch,” Sam growls.  
  
Dean's jaw drops, looking appalled, but Sam just keeps fucking, gives Dean's tits another squeeze, then jiggles them back and forth.  Sam lets go of Dean's right breast, then uses his left hand to hold himself up as he leans down and sucks on Dean's left nipple, using his teeth and tongue.  
  
“Oh, fuck, Sammy,” Dean nearly screams.  “Fuck, yeah, fuck, fuck, oh, fucking, yeah, fuck!” he yells, his pussy squeezing Sam's dick as he comes, his body jerking and his nails scratching Sam's left arm.  
  
Sam pulls out at the last second, some logical part of his brain yelling at him and insisting that coming inside Dean could have greater consequences than Dean punching him in the face.  He comes all over Dean's belly again, not as much as he did the last time, but it feels even better than last time.  
  
Dean's totally wasted.  His left arm is thrown over his eyes again, and his mouth is open as he pants and lets out little breathy moans.  Sam still feels like being an ass, so he wipes his come off Dean's belly with his index and middle finger, then shoves his fingers in Dean's open mouth.  
  
Dean tries to turn his head, but Sam grabs Dean's chin with his free hand, using Dean's lower body to lean against with his hips and stomach to give himself leverage, knowing that he won't hurt Dean because Dean's no lightweight.  
  
Sam avoids Dean's flailing hands, and Dean finally gives in and just sucks on Sam's fingers.  “Good girl,” Sam says, and grins as Dean glares up at him.  
  
He pulls his fingers out of Dean's mouth with an obnoxiously wet sound, then pats Dean's left tit as he lets himself fall to the bed on Dean's left side.  
  
“While I could do without the manhandling and caveman act,” Dean snarks, “I'd like to do that as many times as possible until we can find out how to reverse this.”  
  
Sam smacks Dean's belly, smirking when Dean grunts and flinches.  “You love it when I get all caveman on your ass,” Sam says.  
  
“You're the bitch,” Dean mumbles, obviously thinking it's the perfect comeback, though Sam wouldn't agree.  
  
*  
  
Sam wakes from his catnap to Dean moaning, and when Sam sits up, he sees Dean's fingering himself with his right hand while the left hand is kneading his own tit.  It's hard, but Sam ignores him and pulls his laptop out from under the pillows.  
  
He sits up against the head of the bed and sets the laptop on his thighs.  His dick is already half hard just seeing what Dean's doing out of the corner of his eye, but Sam is concerned about the ill-effects of the curse, and he does love his stupid big brother, so he tries to focus on researching.  He really should've done this right away, but so far Dean seems to be okay.  
  
Sam's able to concentrate pretty well until Dean comes, yelling and grinding and writhing and jerking all over, bumping into Sam.  Sam doesn't know if Dean did that on purpose, but Sam makes a mental note to plan revenge for it nevertheless.  
  
Dean falls asleep, snoring softly and snuggling up against Sam's right hip.  Sam smiles.  Dean refuses to admit he likes to snuggle in bed, but he totally does.  
  
Sam finds the information he wants and closes the laptop, sets it down on the floor beside the bed.  “Dean,” Sam says, poking Dean in the side.  
  
“What, Sam,” Dean mumbles into his pillow.  
  
“Good news, dude,” Sam says, continuing to poke Dean.  
  
“Knock it off,” Dean growls, smacking at Sam's hand.  “What good news?”  
  
“The Cursed Beaver is completely harmless,” Sam says with a grin on his face.  
  
“It's really called that?” Dean asks, then chuckles, rolling over and looking up at Sam.  
  
“Yep, it's really called that,” Sam says, nodding.  “It was made by a warlock who wanted to switch back and forth between genders at will, and he used a mix of dark and white magics, none of which should cause any harm.”  
  
“How do I switch back?” Dean asks.  
  
“You just have to touch the beaver again,” Sam says.  
  
“You could've just called it a statue,” Dean gripes.  
  
“Yeah, I could've,” Sam says, shrugging.  
  
“So I can use this to switch back and forth whenever I want?  I can have a pussy for a while and not worry that I won't ever get my dick back again?” Dean asks, a smile growing on his face.  
  
“Looks like it,” Sam says.  
  
“I dare you to do it for a week,” Dean blurts out, sitting up and looking at Sam as if he's had the best idea ever.  
  
“I don't know if I wanna do it at all, let alone a week,” Sam says, looking down at Dean's very nice tits, which are still just out there in the wind because Dean hasn't put his shirt back on.  
  
“If you last a full week as a chick in public and in the motel rooms, I'll eat you out any time, anywhere, as many times as you want without hesitation or complaint and take laundry duty for the next month,” Dean says, bouncing on the bed just enough that his tits bounce along with him.  
  
Then Dean frowns, looking down at his tits.  “Ow,” he whines.  
  
Sam barks out a laugh.  “Those things are too big to be bouncing around like that without support,” he says, reaching up and slapping at the underside of Dean's breasts to make them bounce more.  
  
Dean punches Sam's thigh.  “Knock it off!” he growls.  “That fucking hurts!”  
  
Sam giggles, but he stops slapping Dean's tits.  “If I do this, you'll eat me out for as long as I want each time, right?”  
  
“Fuck, yeah!” Dean replies, looking way too excited at the prospect.  
  
Sam plans on totally taking advantage of Dean's offer.  Because Sam knows he can last a week as a chick, especially if it means he doesn't have to do laundry and can use Dean's mouth as his personal sex toy.  
  
“That means I have to stay a chick for at least two weeks,” Sam says.  
  
Dean's face screws up in confusion as he thinks back on the conversation.  “Oh, wait, no.  If you wanna switch back at the end of a week, I'll just change my end of the bet to blowing you any time you want,” Dean says, still looking thrilled over the whole thing.  
  
“Deal,” Sam says without hesitation.  
  
“Awesome!” Dean says, bouncing on the bed, then frowning yet again as he remembers his tits hurt when he does that.  
  
“Are you going to switch back?” Sam asks.  
  
“Long enough to leave the motel and get a bra, because damn,” Dean whines, rubbing his tits.  
  
Sam chuckles.  He glances over at the statue sitting on the table.  “When do I switch?” he asks.  
  
“Oh, dude!” Dean drawls, his eyes widening as he grabs Sam's arm, shaking him a little.  “Switch while I'm still a chick!  Lesbians, Sam.  Lesbians!” he says, vibrating with excitement and nearly drooling over the idea.  
  
Sam laughs, then shoves Dean back, making him squeak as he tries to keep from tumbling off the edge of the bed.  Sam gets up and walks over to the statue.  He takes a deep breath, then touches the thing.  
  
He expects some type of event even though he doesn't remember anything big happening when Dean changed.  Sam doesn't feel anything.  No flashes of light blind him.  No bells clang.  No wind rushes through the room.  But when he looks down, boobs.  
  
Sam feels his breath catch in his throat.  He wasn't scared when he walked up to the thing, but now that it's happened, he feels a rush of panic run through his body.  
  
“Take it off!  Woo!” Dean yells obnoxiously.  
  
Sam forces himself to breathe, then reaches down with his right hand to check his equipment.  “Oh, god,” he breathes, feeling around for a dick he knows logically won't be there, but it's taking a while for the rest of him to catch up with the logic.  
  
“Try not to freak out, Sam,” Dean says, and Sam can hear the comforting big brother in Dean reaching out to him.  “It'll be awesome,” he reassures Sam.  
  
Sam chuckles at himself.  “I know.  It's just gonna take some getting used to,” he says, not even getting as far as playing with himself through his jeans because it's that much of a shock to feel a vacancy when before there was a very decently-sized dick and balls.  
  
“I can help you get used to it,” Dean sing-songs.  
  
Sam laughs, feeling a swell of affection for the way Dean always knows the right thing to say to get Sam out of his own head.  Sam turns around, his arms out to the side in a 'well, what do you think?' gesture.  
  
“Holy fuck,” Dean breathes, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping.  
  
Sam panics again.  “What?  What's wrong?” he asks, looking down at himself, then back up at Dean.  
  
A lecherous grin spreads across Dean's face.  “Looks like you're still bigger than me, little brother,” he says, sliding off the bed and walking up to Sam, his hands out in front of him.  
  
Sam looks down, watches Dean grab his tits, then moans when he realizes Dean was talking about how gigantic Sam's breasts are.  
  
“Those have gotta be at least a double D,” Dean says appreciatively.  “But you need to lose the clothes so I can make a final decision on that,” he says, grinning up at Sam.  
  
Dean's eyes widen again, and he lets go of Sam's tits, reaching up and running his fingers over Sam's face.  He turns Sam's head side to side, looking closely.  
  
“Did I change like this?” Dean asks softly, seemingly mesmerized by the changes in Sam's face.  
  
“Yeah,” Sam says with a smile.  
  
Dean huffs.  “I was too busy having fun with my tits and pussy that I didn't bother looking in the mirror,” he says, running his finger over Sam's lips, down his jawline.  “Everything looks softer.”  
  
“Yeah, your lips are even more ridiculous than they were before,” Sam says.  
  
“You should try them out,” Dean says, grabbing Sam's neck and pulling him down into a kiss.  
  
Sam goes willingly, and he notices a difference immediately.  Dean's lips are softer than ever, more plump, and he even tastes different than before.  Dean's tongue shoves between Sam's lips and Sam sucks on it.  Sam reaches up and grabs Dean's tits as Dean reaches down and undoes Sam's belt and pants.  
  
The pants and boxers fall to the floor around his ankles.  Forgetting about his lack of a dick, Sam pushes what would've been his dick against Dean's body.  He gasps when he remembers he no longer has a dick.  
  
“Mmm,” Sam moans into Dean's mouth as Dean cups his pussy.  
  
He pulls out of the very enjoyable kiss to pull his own shirt off, then shoves Dean toward the bed.  Dean's grinning as he stumbles backward.  When Sam starts to stalk after Dean, he gets tripped up in the jeans and boxers around his ankles and goes down hard onto his knees.  
  
“Oh, fuck!” Sam yelps, but it's not his knees he grabs.  He cups his tits, holding them tight to his chest and hoping that won't ever happen again.  
  
“You're gonna get saggy tits if you keep doing shit like that,” Dean teases from his seat on the bed.  
  
Sam flips him off while still cradling his breasts.  “You mock my pain,” he grumbles.  
  
“Life is pain, Highness,” Dean replies with a smirk.  
  
Sam snorts.  “Closet geek,” he says, finally letting go of his tits, happy to note they don't hurt anymore.  
  
“Closet brother-fucker,” Dean shoots back, spreading his legs wide and fingering himself.  
  
“Mmm, ya got me there,” Sam moans, crawling over to Dean and burying his face between Dean's legs, licking Dean's slit.  
  
“Finish getting your clothes off, you giant freak.  I wanna try scissoring!” Dean whines as he smacks at Sam's head.  
  
Sam reluctantly pulls away and grumbles as he gets his boots off, then pulls the rest of his clothes off and leaves them behind on the floor.  Dean scoots back on the bed, flopping about like a beached whale, and Sam berates himself for still finding Dean hot even when he's being an idiot with the dorky flopping.  
  
Sam scrambles up onto the bed as quickly as he can without hurting his tits, straddles Dean's left leg, then grinds down on Dean's thigh.  
  
“Mmm, oh yeah, I like that,” Sam moans as he gets his first taste of using his pussy to grind on something.  
  
“It gets way better,” Dean says with a smirk.  “C'mon, I wanna do that scissoring thing!  It's so fucking hot when chicks do that!” he says, shoving at Sam and grabbing his legs to try and get him into position.  
  
“Fine, fine,” Sam grumbles, falling back onto his ass and spreading his legs, getting his left leg under Dean's right leg and leaving his own right leg thrown over Dean's left leg.  
  
Dean puts his arms out behind himself, using his hands on the bed as leverage to push himself against Sam.  Sam doesn't really know what to do with himself, but he spreads his legs more and mirrors Dean's position, his arms behind his back and holding himself up.  
  
“So, what now?” Sam asks as Dean wriggles around more.  
  
Dean bounces a little, then frowns when his tits bounce along with him.  Then he twists his hips some, grinding his pussy into Dean's, but not really moving all that much.  
  
“Well, do something!” Dean growls.  
  
“Do what?” Sam asks with a huff.  
  
“Scissoring!  I don't know.  Move around so we bump our pussies against each other,” Dean says as if Sam's the one who should already be making this happen.  
  
Sam huffs again and lifts his ass up off the bed, using his feet to push himself up and thrusting his hips toward Dean.  Their pussies bump into one another a couple of times, then Dean growls and drops his ass back down on the bed.  
  
“Well, that looks a lot more fun than it actually is,” Dean grumbles.  
  
Dean looks so crestfallen that Sam wishes he could fix it, but it really didn't feel all that great, and it was a lot of work to get their pussies to bump.  
  
“All right,” Sam says, rolling around and getting his legs untangled from Dean's, “let's try something different.”  
  
Dean's pouting, and it looks adorable to see him sitting there naked and horny with a pout on his lips.  “It looks cool when chicks do it,” he mumbles.  
  
Sam gets to his knees, then grabs a pillow.  He manhandles Dean, wrapping his left arm around Dean's waist and lifting him.  He shoves the pillow under Dean's ass, then drops him back down.  Sam pushes Dean's shoulder, making Dean squeak and fall backward.  Dean scowls up at him, but doesn't say anything.  
  
Sam gets his right leg back up over Dean's left thigh, but this time he plants his own left knee on the bed up against the pillow where Dean's right ass cheek is resting.  He grabs Dean's right leg and lifts it up, then drapes Dean's leg over his shoulder, Dean's knee bent and at the top of Sam's shoulder.  He grabs Dean's leg with both hands, then pulls up as he grinds down on Dean's pussy.  
  
“Oh, hell yeah!” Dean yells.  “You win!”  
  
Sam chuckles, then lets out a low moan as he grinds against Dean.  This feels so much more awesome than he'd ever dreamed it would.  And he'd thought a lot about how this would feel.  Because of reasons.  
  
He gasps as Dean reaches up and grabs Sam's right breast.  “Harder,” Sam moans when Dean squeezes his tit.  
  
Dean smirks, then does as he's told.  Sam's hips jerk hard, and he lets out another moan as his clit drags against Dean's pussy.  
  
“Fuck, oh, I, y-yeah, oh, oh!” Sam yells as he comes, falling down onto Dean as his body shakes and his muscles give out.  
  
“You're still fucking heavy,” Dean grunts, shoving at Sam's shoulders.  
  
Sam chuckles at Dean's strained voice when he realizes he's fallen down onto him without letting go of Dean's leg, so now Dean's all scrunched up into a ball.  
  
“Very funny,” Dean growls, shoving harder at Sam.  
  
Sam pulls himself up and gets to his knees again.  Dean takes a few deep breaths, then frowns.  “I didn't get to come.  Chicks always get all excited and come together when they scissor,” he says, the pout back in place.  
  
“You do know porn isn't like real life and girls fake orgasms a lot,” Sam says.  
  
Dean reaches up and smacks Sam's right breast.  “Quit slandering the porn industry!” he growls.  
  
“Ow!” Sam yells, grabbing his boobs, holding tight in case Dean decides to assault him again.  “Stop smacking my tits!”  
  
Dean inelegantly sits up, his legs flopping about as he grunts.  He reaches up and smacks Sam's left breast.  “I'll smack your tits as hard as I wanna smack your tits,” he says, a smirk on his face and enough attitude in his voice that Sam feels a burn of anger in his chest.  
  
Sam's eyebrow raises as he glares down at Dean.  “You're gonna throw that back at me?” he says with a dangerous tone to his voice.  
  
“Yup,” Dean drawls, reaching up and flicking Sam's left nipple.  
  
Sam growls, shoving Dean backward hard enough that Dean makes an 'oof' sound when his back hits the bed.  Sam shoves his index and middle fingers into Dean's pussy, fucking into his hole as he grabs Dean's right breast in his hand, squeezes hard, then leans over and sucks on Dean's nipple.  
  
Dean squeals, his legs kicking and his hands coming up to both pull Sam's hair and push his head down toward his tit.  Sam sucks hard, using his teeth and lips, being as rough as he can without breaking skin.  He finger-fucks Dean fast and hard, enjoying the wet sounds he's making inside Dean's hole.  
  
“Oh, Sammy, Sam, fuck, Sam!” Dean screams, coming violently, his body trembling and twitching, his fingernails digging into Sam's scalp.  
  
Sam doesn't stop when Dean finishes gushing and spasming around his fingers.  He keeps on finger-fucking Dean and sucking on Dean's breast.  
  
“Stop!  Sam, fuck, it's, oh, y-yeah, fuck, S-Sam!  Sam!” Dean yells, and it sounds as if he can't decide whether he likes this or not.  “Sam!  It's too much, I, fuck, oh, oh, oh!  Oh, Sammy, fuck!” he screams, coming again, making a sound as if he's choking on his orgasm.  
  
Sam keeps going, doesn't stop finger-fucking Dean, but this time Dean pulls harder on his hair, scratches and shoves at his shoulder.  
  
“Sam, I mean it!  Stop!  I, fuck, I mean it!” Dean squeals.  
  
Sam moves his thumb so that he's bumping into Dean's clit every time he shoves his fingers into Dean's hole, and Dean flails harder.  
  
“Sam!  I'm sorry!  Oh, fuck, s-stop!  Sam, it, oh, fuck feelssofuckinggood,” he babbles.  “Too, t-too much!  Sammy!  Oh!  Oh!  Fuck!” Dean says, sobbing the words out.  
  
Sam takes his mouth off Dean's tit, then shoves his face between Dean's breasts and licks and sucks his way around them.  
  
“Sam!  Oh, my god, Sam!  Sam!” Dean screams so loudly Sam figures the motel manager will be pounding on the door any second.  “Sam!  Fuck!  Sam, you fucking, f-fuck, fu-fuck!” he growls, then squeals and screams his way through his third orgasm.  
  
Sam pulls his fingers out and sits back on his heels, a smug smile on his face as he looks down on a sweaty and trembling Dean.  
  
“I hate you,” Dean tries to say, but his voice is gone, so it comes out as a croak.  
  
“No ya don't,” Sam says, then shoves his fingers into his mouth to suck them clean.  
  
“No, I really think I do,” Dean moans, interested in what Sam's doing even though he's wasted.  “My pussy is sore, you fucker,” he whines.  
  
Sam chuckles around his fingers, then pulls them out, having thoroughly cleaned them.  “You totally deserve a sore pussy,” Sam says, then flicks Dean's right nipple.  
  
“Ouch!” Dean yelps, reaching up to shield his breast.  “That's the same nipple you just got done mauling, you freak!”  
  
Sam smirks unrepentantly.  “I'm assuming you're going to pass out soon, and I'm hungry, so I'm going to pick up some food while you're passed out from the epic orgasms I just gave you,” he says as he climbs off the bed.  
  
“You're not going out like that!” Dean growls, sitting up even though he looks wiped out.  
  
“I'll wear a jacket and go through the drive-through,” Sam says as he pulls his clothes on.  His shirt really is amazingly tight, and his jacket won't even come close to zipping up.  
  
“Now that I've had those things up in my face, I think you're bigger than double D,” Dean says, still looking concerned over Sam going out like this.  
  
“We need food, and you're not going to get me to lose the bet on the first day,” Sam says, grabbing the keys and heading toward the door.  
  
“Sam!” Dean barks, and Sam turns to look at his brother.  “I'm not just trying to get you to lose the bet.  You can't go out like that,” he says.  
  
Sam knows Dean's serious.  In fact Dean's starting to freak out.  He knows Dean well enough that he knows what the deal is, so he sighs and gestures to his own body.  “Just because I got chick parts now, that doesn't mean I can't kick a guy's ass.  I'll be fine,” he tells Dean, then walks out before Dean can fight him on the issue, but he does hear Dean growl.  
  
*  
  
Sam gets back to the room an hour and a half later.  Dean's pacing and has a stricken look on his face even though they've been texting the entire time.  
  
“I'm fine, dude,” Sam says, walking in and setting the bags down on the table.  
  
“You were gone too long,” Dean grumbles, getting grumpy now that he can see for himself that Sam's okay.  
  
“I told you I wanted a bra because my tits hurt,” Sam says, pulling Dean's burger and fries out of the fast food bag.  
  
“It took you an hour and a half to get a bra and food?” Dean asks, his eyes wide.  “No wonder girls take so long to go shopping.  I didn't realize it was an ordeal.”  
  
Sam snorts.  “Well, it's an ordeal if you have size double D or larger breasts,” he says, sitting down and enjoying the fact that his breasts don't hurt now that he has a bra.  
  
“So you are double D?” Dean asks with a smirk, checking out Sam's tits.  
  
“No,” Sam says with a wince.  “I'm actually an F.”  
  
“Holy shit!  What, do they have to make them for you right at the store?” Dean asks sarcastically, taking a gigantic bite of his burger as he sits down.  
  
Sam sighs.  “No.  I had to go to three stores.  The first one went up to D, the second one went up to double D, and the very open-minded sales girl informed me that most stores don't carry anything bigger, then gave me directions to a place that does.”  
  
“Wow,” Dean says, his mouth full of food.  “Wait.  What do you mean by 'very open-minded' sales girl?”  
  
Sam chuckles.  “She thought I was a male to female transexual in the middle of transitioning.  I let her think that was the truth because I didn't want to freak her out with the real truth.  She was all adorable and supportive and started calling me ma'am.”  
  
“Awesome.  As soon as you said you were going to get a bra, all I could think of was some bigot beating the shit out of you,” Dean says with a frown, and it looks so cute on Dean's softer features that Sam wants to pull Dean into his lap and kiss him.  
  
“Anybody picking a fight with me would've been sorry because they would've underestimated me even with my size,” Sam says.  
  
“Yeah, I know, but I'm still your big brother and I'd have to kick his ass on principle,” Dean says, his chest puffing up, which just makes his tits look even bigger now that he's got tits.  
  
“I know, Dean.  You're an awesome big brother,” Sam says, making it sound like a joke, but he really does mean it.  
  
It's a game they both play, and the look Dean gives him says he knows, and it also says that if he gets mushy over this, Dean will do something painful to him even if he does still love him.  
  
“Hey,” Dean says, another mouthful of food distorting his speech, “after we eat, what do you say I grab TCB, then you can see what it feels like to get fucked in your pussy.”  
  
“TCB?” Sam asks, already knowing what the anagram stands for, but wanting to tease Dean.  
  
“The Cursed Beaver!” Dean says in a tone of voice that screams Sam should've already figured this out and be on board with calling the statue TCB.  “If we're gonna keep him around and use him all the time, I don't want to have to call him The Cursed Beaver all the time, so he gets a nickname.”  
  
Sam chuckles, raising his eyebrow at Dean.  “He?”  
  
“Shut up,” Dean grumbles.  “There's boy beavers.  This one's a boy beaver.”  
  
Sam can't choose a comeback from all of the good ones in his head because Dean is just so Dean, so he lets it go.  “Yes, Dean.  This one's a boy beaver.”  
  
*  
  
Sam wakes up the next morning to a tongue in his pussy.  It startles him at first, even though Dean had been down there eating him out just before they fell asleep.  The moment he realizes who he is, where he is, and what's happening, he moans and spreads his legs wider.  
  
He refuses to admit it out loud, but Dean's awesome at eating out a pussy.  He wonders why girls don't stalk Dean by cell phone just to get him to eat them out again.  In fact, why isn't there a line at the door of chicks waiting for this?  
  
Sam's no slouch.  He was a quick study and girls were very satisfied with his skills even when he was a teenager.  But Sam's impressed with Dean's mouth and his stamina, though he's been impressed by that before because Dean gives the best blowjobs Sam's ever had.  So really he shouldn't be surprised Dean's got great stamina and can do amazing things with his mouth when he's eating out a pussy too.  
  
“Mmm, wanna see you,” Sam says, tilting his hips up a little so Dean can get deeper, then flipping the covers off the both of them so he can see what Dean's doing.  
  
Sam shoves another pillow behind his head so he doesn't have to strain his neck to watch Dean working.  Dean looks up at him as he sucks on Sam's clit, eyes dark and half-lidded.  
  
Dean's on his belly, legs stretched out behind him, and Sam lifts his head so he can check out Dean's ass.  His brother has a great ass.  
  
Dean pushes a finger into Sam's hole, and Sam gasps, his eyes falling closed and his thighs shaking.  He's not finger-fucking Sam so much as he's just running his finger around in there, massaging as he goes, and Sam loves it.  
  
Sam reaches up to play with his own tits, and he both hears and feels Dean moan into his pussy.  When he looks down at Dean again, it's obvious Dean's enjoying the show.  
  
“You really like my tits,” Sam says with a grin.  He pinches his nipples, then cups his breasts, jiggling them.  
  
Dean moans into Sam's pussy again, then starts flicking Sam's clit with the tip of his tongue.  Sam kneads his breasts, arching his back and gently pushing his pussy into Dean's face.  Just when Sam's about to come, Dean pulls his finger out and his head comes away from Sam's pussy.  
  
“Oh, man!” Sam whines, sitting up and scowling at Dean.  “Why the fuck did you do that?”  
  
Dean grins up at him.  “Can I fuck you?” he asks.  
  
Sam's jaw drops, and he stares at Dean for a moment, trying to figure out if he missed something.  “Uhm, duh!  Yes.  And I was hoping I'd get an orgasm out of the deal.”  
  
Dean springs up, getting to his hands and knees, looking extremely excited.  That's when Sam notices Dean's tits are gone and there's a very hard dick pointing at him.  
  
“I switched,” Dean says, pointing at his dick, then swinging his hips, wagging his dick back and forth just in case Sam hadn't noticed he had a dick yet.  
  
Sam growls, lunging up from his very comfortable position to tackle Dean.  The look of surprise on Dean's face spurs him on, and he attacks Dean's lips, kissing and biting, licking and sucking.  Dean tries to talk, but gives up after two attempts.  
  
He pushes Dean's shoulders into the bed as he gets his knees on either side of Dean's body, then grinds down on Dean's very hard cock, trapping it between their bodies and making Dean moan into the kiss.  
  
Sam bites his way down Dean's jaw, along his neck, then bites him hard on the shoulder, making Dean yelp, which only excites Sam more.  
  
“That hurt, bitch!” Dean whines, reaching between them to slap Sam's left breast.  
  
Sam sits up, glaring at Dean.  “You don't learn very quickly.  I warned you about the tit smacking.”  
  
Dean grins up at him.  “What are you gonna do?  Are you gonna make me come so many times I pass out?” he asks, confident and snarky in a way that makes Sam's chest burn.  
  
Sam smirks.  “You'll find out,” he says lightly, though Dean knows him well enough that he knows it's a serious threat.  
  
But he's still Dean, so instead of behaving, Dean smacks Sam's ass with his left hand.  “Roll over like a good girl so I can fuck you,” he says.  
  
Sam rises up, reaches beneath himself from behind, positions Dean's dick, then sinks down.  He goes slow enough he won't hurt himself, but it's faster than Dean would've done it, and it burns.  
  
“Oh, fuck!” Dean breathes, his eyes wide in amazement.  
  
Sam doesn't give either of them time to adjust, just starts riding Dean hard and fast.  Dean is so blown away he just stares up at Sam's face, his mouth dropped open and his hands lying uselessly at his sides.  Sam gets used to the way he has to move, then arches his back, leaning down as he grabs Dean's wrists, holding them to the bed and biting down on Dean's right nipple.  
  
“Fuck!” Dean screams, trying to get his wrists out of Sam's grip, but it doesn't work.  
  
Sam doesn't miss a beat.  The pounding his clit is getting from riding Dean this hard feels great, and the noises Dean's making as he bites and sucks at Dean's nipple drives him close to orgasm quickly.  He wants to come first so he can pay Dean back for the tit slapping, so he sits back up, abandoning Dean's nipple and wrists to put all his energy into riding Dean.  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Sam says, closing his eyes and reaching up to play with his own tits.  “You're a great sex toy.  A little better than a blow-up doll,” he says, knowing it'll piss Dean off.  
  
Dean likes to be active during sex, and to refer to him as slightly better than a lifeless toy, well, Sam smiles as he feels Dean tense, because he knows he hit home.  
  
“Oh, oh, oh!” Sam yells as Dean starts playing with his clit, keeping up with Sam's movements to rub it just right.  
  
“You gonna come for me, Sammy?” Dean asks, sounding way too smug.  
  
Sam doesn't care if Dean thinks he's got the upper hand.  He'll find out soon enough.  “Yeah, yeah, more.  Faster.  Go faster,” Sam moans.  
  
“Mmm, that's my girl,” Dean says in a patronizing tone.  
  
Sam feels his orgasm coming, so he digs his nails into Dean's chest, slamming down harder and harder on Dean's dick, grunting and panting.  “So fucking smug,” Sam grumbles as he comes.  
  
He hears Dean hiss in pain, either from the hard riding or the nails digging into his chest, but Sam's having too much fun to care which.  Sam's body trembles and shudders, and he lets himself flop down on top of Dean to enjoy the afterglow.  
  
Sam feels Dean trying to thrust up, but with Sam's weight on top of him, it's not working.  Sam grins.  “You wanna come, Dean?” he asks, all innocence and sweetness.  
  
“Uh, yeah, I really, really do,” Dean says.  “Did you enjoy the ride?”  
  
Sam chuckles.  “Yep.  Thoroughly,” he says, sitting up and getting into position.  
  
He scoots back, pulling off Dean's cock and resting his halfway on Dean's right thigh, then wraps his right leg around Dean's left, Sam's calf about where Dean's calf is.  He then reaches up and grabs Dean's left arm, letting his weight pin Dean's arm between them as he holds onto Dean's wrist, face-to-face with Dean.  Sam wraps his right hand around Dean's erection, then starts jerking him off.  
  
“Mmm, yeah.  Much better,” Dean moans, relaxing and enjoying the attention.  
  
Sam kisses Dean softly, letting Dean lick his lips and nibble a little.  Sam speeds up and makes a tighter fist, knowing it'll get Dean off quicker.  
  
“Oh, fuck yeah!” Dean groans, his body writhing beneath Sam like he wants to fuck Sam's hand, but he can't move that much.  “Sam, yeah.  Yeah. Faster, oh, fuck yeah!  Sammy!” Dean yells as he comes.  
  
Sam rides out Dean's orgasm, letting Dean enjoy it and slowing down a little with his right hand.  Dean starts kissing him again, ready for his afterglow.  But Sam doesn't stop jerking him.  
  
“Sam.  Sensitive.  Knock it off,” Dean says, looking up at Sam.  Sam just grins, and Dean's eyes widen as realization hits him.  “Fuck!  No, Sam!  No, s-stop!  Fuck, this is fucking payment for the fucking tit slapping, isn't it!  I'm sorry!  I'll stop smacking your tits!  Sam!  Stop!” he yells, squirming around and trying to get out from under Sam.  
  
“My tits are big,” Sam says, looking Dean in the eye, watching as Dean's face screws up in discomfort.  “It really doesn't feel good when you slap them.”  
  
“I know!  Sam, I know!” Dean says desperately.  “Please stop!  Please!  I'm so fucking sorry!  I won't do it again!  Ever!  Stop do-ouch!  Fuck, it fucking hurts!  Stop!”  
  
Sam chuckles.  He's never done this before.  Dean gets really sensitive after he comes, and Sam usually stops at the first sign Dean's gone from having fun to being overly sensitive.  His brother needs a little payback, though.  
  
“Please!” Dean whines, his body trembling, his hips jerking in an odd way, trying to pull away from Sam's hand, then pushing back, almost like he keeps thinking he might be able to push himself back over into enjoying it if he works hard enough at it.  
  
“You're sorry?” Sam asks, squeezing harder.  
  
“Yes!  Yes!  I'm so fucking sorry!” Dean yells, whimpering and panting.  
  
Sam lets go of Dean's dick and Dean's body relaxes into the bed, exhausted from the whole ordeal.  Sam sits up again and looks down at Dean.  
  
“You should've just told me it hurt,” Dean grumbles, teasing Sam.  Sam grabs Dean's dick again.  “No!  No!  It was a joke!  No!”  
  
Sam laughs, letting go of Dean's dick again, not really having done anything other than grabbing it threateningly.  “Big baby,” Sam says as he climbs off Dean and gets comfortable next to him.  
  
“You're mean,” Dean grumbles, snuggling up to Sam and already half asleep.  
  
*  
  
“It's been a full week,” Sam says, pointing at Dean.  “I don't want you to say later that it was six days and so many hours and minutes, but it wasn't a full week.  So I'm saying right now, it's been a week.”  
  
Dean chuckles, then sips at his chocolate shake.  “Yeah, it's been a week.  You made it.  You get to use my mouth whenever you want to,” he says as he grabs some fries and shoves them into his mouth.  “I didn't think you'd make it a full week, especially after that guy hit on you at the diner the second day.”  
  
Sam smiles.  “And you were so helpful.  Offering him a threesome was very sweet of you,” he says sarcastically.  
  
“Hey, I offered because it's been a while since we've done a threesome,” Dean says.  
  
“It would've been interesting, but he was a bit too handsy with me,” Sam grumbles.  
  
Dean stops chewing, then frowns.  “What do you mean?”  
  
“He grabbed my ass,” Sam says, like it was plainly obvious and something Dean already knew.  
  
Dean's face gets a little red.  “I should've kicked his ass,” he growls.  
  
Sam laughs.  “You didn't see him do that?  I thought for sure you saw that!”  
  
“Was his hand broken?  If not, then I didn't see him do it,” Dean says with a scowl.  
  
Sam snorts.  “Yeah, I did think it was odd that you let it go, but I thought you just wanted to do the whole threesome thing.”  
  
“Nope,” Dean says, shoving more fries into his mouth.  “If I'd have seen that, I wouldn't have left the offer on the table.  If he can show you respect in public, he doesn't get to have fun with either one of us.”  
  
Sam smiles.  He loves his big brother so much.  Sam stands up and walks over to TCB, who is sitting on a towel they stole from the first motel TCB stayed in so they could wrap him up and not touch him when they needed to move him.  
  
“I don't want to do this again,” Sam says, looking back over at Dean as he picks up the towel, holding TCB from underneath.  
  
“I didn't think you'd want to,” Dean says.  “I had fun with your pussy and tits, but it's up to you, Sam.  I'm not gonna force you to do it just so I can have some fun, even if I do think you had some fun times.”  
  
Sam chuckles.  “Yeah, there were fun times, but I'm done,” he says, touching the statue, then wrapping him up and putting him in the duffel.  He sits back down at the table, subtly checking that his dick is really back, feeling very relieved when he finds it right where it's supposed to be.  
  
“I wanna keep him,” Dean announces with a mouthful of fries.  
  
“I figured you'd want to keep him.  You're having way too much fun switching back and forth,” Sam says with a smile.  
  
“Yeah, it's awesome!” Dean says enthusiastically.  “And I'm still gonna follow through on the bet.  Any time you want, I'll blow you.  You made it the full week.  I'll do it as long as you want and as many times a day as you want without complaint.”  
  
Sam's dick twitches.  “I've never tried playing with ice cubes or anything like that.  How about we start now,” Sam says, pointing at Dean's shake.  “Get your mouth nice and cold, then get over here and suck my dick,” he says as he opens up his pants and pulls his cock out.  
  
Dean grins.  “I like that you're just a little kinky, Sammy,” he says, grabbing his shake as he slides off his chair and onto his knees.  
  
The End


End file.
